Ahora soy el rey Demonio
by Impi0
Summary: Resulta que eres el malo de la serie y nadie te quiere, pero te toca actuar porque sabes que no hacerlo acarrea consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1:Bienvenido al mundo de DB

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenido al mundo de Dragon Ball.**

* * *

El sol brilla, el clima es muy agradable y el canto de los pájaros es muy relajante. Quizá por eso me mantengo tan tranquilo. Pero… Como fue que llegue hasta este lugar, recuerdo claramente que estaba muriendo en el hospital después de un accidente de transito, luego en un parpadeo, aparezco en este bosque… Siento como mi cuerpo se ha reducido de tamaño, al parecer he vuelto a ser un niño, mas eso no explica porque mis manos son verdes y mis uñas parecen garras. Que soy?, necesito un espejo… mis orejas son puntiagudas como las de los elfos y unas especies de antenas salen de mi calva, eso me confunde aun más. Acaso he reencarnado en un duende.

Caminando por la vereda aparecen 2 adultos, por la ropa que visten parecen cazadores. Quizá ellos me puedan ayudar.

"No compré el repuesto, si lo único que necesitaba era un golpe y que como nuevo..."

Por suerte hablan mi idioma. "Disculpen..."

"ah?… UN MONSTRUO!"

"Es él… Dispara-le rápido!"

Ambos se apresuran a apuntarme con sus armas. Porque tienen miedo? Que apariencia tengo? Esperen, no quiero morir!

Antes de que ellos pudieran lastimarme, una especie de energía sale disparada de mis manos hacia los 2 desconocidos.

Ambos mueren cuando la esfera brillante explota frente a ellos.

"Waaa! Lo siento!" yo no quería matarlos, ni si quiera se como sucedió.

'Tengo que correr, tengo que alejarme de este lugar...'

Después de correr sin rumbo durante un tiempo, por fin parece que alcanzo el final del bosque, estoy cerca de un pueblo.

Tengo que acercarme con cuidado, Puedo ver ropa tendida al sol y escucho personas conversando dentro de sus casas.

El riesgo de que alguien me vea es alto, pero necesito cambiarme estos trapos que tengo encima. No se de donde salieron pero huelen a muerto.

Al acercarme veo algo particular, varias familias se han reunido al rededor de un viejo televisor. Al parecer algo muy importante sucede en este momento, todos están interesados.

Siento curiosidad por saber que pasa así que me acerco a la ventana.

Una especie de hombre perro esta dando una clase de discurso. ' Un Terrier da las noticias, definitivamente, este no es mi mundo.'

"…_de esa forma la amenaza fue erradicada de este mundo_..." Todos saltan y se abrasan, muy felices con la noticia, no hay manera de que se percaten de mi presencia en este momento. "..._Al héroe que derroto al demonio, le concedo el honor mas grande al que un hombre puede aspirar. El corazón de plata_..." Todos parecen impresionados al ver una medalla azul dentro de una caja.

El terrier, ahora conocido como 'El rey del mundo' continuo ablando, "…_Por desgracia, no conocemos la identidad o el paradero del joven héroe, puesto así, es necesaria la ayuda de todos los ciudadanos. Cualquiera que tenga información acerca de la identidad de este niño_..." una imagen aparece en la pantalla.

'¡Mierda, es Goku!'

De alguna manera he sido transportado al mundo de DragonBall, pero como es eso posible…

El momento en la historia es claro, la pelea entre Goku y Piccolo acaba de concluir. En este momento Goku debe estar en camino para ser entrenado por Kami-sama. O mejor dicho .

Pensando lo bien tengo suerte, esta comenzando un periodo de 3 años en el que no pasa nada hasta el torneo de las artes marciales, final de la serie original y luego otro periodo de tranquilidad hasta la llegada de los Sayayines. No tengo que preocuparme de que el mundo explote bajo mis pies, 'aun!'.

Toda esta gente esta feliz por la muerte de Piccolo, nadie sabe que en realidad Él puso su alma en un clon antes de morir, una especie de auto reencarnación.

En este momento el pequeño Mayunia(Hijo del mal) habrá salido del huevo y debe estar perdido en el bosque en… '!' Un momento…'?' yo acabo de salir del bosque...y mis manos… 'UN ESPEJO!' necesito encontrar un espejo.

Por suerte acaba de iniciarse una fiesta entre todos los habitantes del pueblo. Nadie parece percatarse del pequeño enano verde que se escabulle como un ladrón.

Finalmente encuentro un espejo.

"NO! me lo temía. Yo soy Piccolo daimaku."

Necesito largarme de aquí. No sin antes robarme algo de ropa (Hay una pequeña posibilidad de que este cubierto en placenta seca y no con trapos).

* * *

En un lago en medio del bosque el pequeño verde con ropa demasiado grande para su estatura, no deja de ver su reflejo. Ese mocoso soy yo...

Al parecer soy el enemigo de la serie, no es lo peor que me podía pasar pero aun así me preocupa. Primero no quiero ser 'el malo' y no tengo porque serlo. Se supone que debo ir al torneo de las artes marciales sabiendo que voy a ser derrotado.

Podría no presentarme, no se que cambiaría… Mucho, Piccolo es parte importante de la trama, si el enemigo de turno Goku no tendrá necesidad de hacerse mas fuerte. Si Picc… digo, 'Yo' no estoy ahí cuando Raditz llegue a la tierra, Goku sera derrotado y este mundo caerá en las manos de Freezer. Mierda!, cuando 'Dada Star' reclama un planeta mata a todos sus habitantes.

Si decido esconderme y no pelear, estaré frito. La única posibilidad que tengo de sobrevivir es hacerme fuerte.

3 Años, es todo lo que necesito Piccolo para igualar y incluso ser mas fuerte que Goku. Obviamente la pelea la gano Goku gracias a su 'Aura del protagonista'.

Algo que he aprendido con todos estos años de ver animU, Es que no puedes ganarle a un protagonista. Puedes ganarle un primer asalto. Pero volverá mas fuerte y te derrotara con el poder del amor. Y no hay nada peor que ser derrotado por el poder del amor.

Necesito demostrarles que soy un aliado y no un enemigo. Pero no puede ser antes del torneo que se llevara acabo dentro de 3 años. Kami-sama observa todo desde su templo, si el se da cuenta que no soy el mismo Piccolo que el conoce, entonces el le dirá a Goku que no hay amenaza inminente y no se tomará su entrenamiento en serio. A si que me toca ser el rey demonio por el bien de la humanidad... y el mio.

De acuerdo mis objetivos inmediatos son:

Esconderme lejos de la gente por un tiempo. Les recuerdo que tengo la cara de un demonio genocida.

Entrenar como un loco, mi vida depende de ello, o al menos no hacer el ridículo en el torneo.

Descubrir que puede hacer este cuerpo Namekiano.

Y si me queda tiempo, investigar el echo de que mi alma parece estar atrapada en el cuerpo de Piccolo Daimaku.

Ahora soy parte del mundo de DragonBall y si es posible tratare de cambiar las cosas para mejor.


	2. Capitulo 2: En camino

**Capitulo 2: En camino.**

* * *

"Mmhh!" Mi estomago duele. No puedo creer que con solo un pescado mi cuerpo se sienta tan enfermo.

Enserio recuerdo que Dende dijo que los Namekianos podían sobrevivir con tan solo agua, pero "Aww!" Vivir tomando solo agua es difícil de imaginar.

Me pregunto que me ara tomar una cerveza. Quizá me mate, pero… Actualmente ya me estoy muriendo por tomar una…"Gagg" … Disculpen.

* * *

**30 Minutos despues...**

Ya me siento mejor.

Llevo 5 días en este mundo, lo que he descubierto hasta el momento es que este cuerpo es actualmente muy fuerte. Me refiero a que puedo romper todos los récords olímpicos sin siquiera esforzarme, De un solo salto puedo alcanzar 50mts de altura y caer como si saltara de la cama. Estimo que tengo un nivel parecido al de Goku en el inicio de la serie.

También he tratado de recrear la esfera de energía del primer día pero he fallado en cada intento, también intente hacer el Kamehameha. Que vergonzoso. No se cual es el secreto, pero por ahora no puedo lanzar rayos ni volar.

Por su parte mis brazos no se estiran, es posible que solo los adultos puedan.

Lo que he descubierto es que mi cuerpo es mas parecido a una planta que al de un mamifero. Eso explica porque los habitantes del planeta Kamek no necesitan comer para sobrevivir. Lo único que necesito es meter los pies en el agua mientras me da sol y vuelvo a recuperar energia, como una planta.

Esta mañana intenté un experimento. Capture un pescado, lo cociné y me lo comí. Tengo boca, dientes y un estomago funcional. tal ves los namekianos sean capases de comer normalmente, solo que nunca lo hacen. El experimento funciono bien... al principio… Mi cuerpo recupero fuerzas mas rápido y mejor que usando solo agua, estamos ablando de nutrientes… Pero. Como lo explico? Alguno de ustedes a probado la comida mexicana, la verdadera comida mexicana. El problema no es cuando entra, el verdadero problema viene después, ya que el picante es capas de sobrevivir todo el proceso de digestión directo hasta el esfínter. Y '¡oh boi!' no hay defensa para ese momento.

Tal ves sea solo el echo de que tengo 5 días de nacido. Intentare comer de nuevo en el futuro, tal vez mi cuerpo se acostumbre. Si no, tendré que renunciar a la idea de comer definitivamente.

Esa idea de renunciar a la comida no me agrada ya es suficiente con ser un marciano verde, no quiero renunciar a la comida.

Volviendo al problema de mis poderes, recuerdo que el Mayunia original nació con todos los recuerdos del Piccolo original, El podía usar sus técnicas desde el día 1. Pero yo no tengo idea de como hacer nada… es como si los recuerdos estuvieran ahí, pero no puedo acensar a ellos. Es como la gran resaca después de la fiesta de año nuevo.

Tenia la esperanza de que si me concentraba lo suficiente podría desbloquear algunas habilidades del viejo Piccolo, pero no he conseguido nada hasta el momento.

Bueno fui capas de hacerlo una ves, pero fue mas un accidente que otra cosa.

Me interesa especialmente la habilidad de crear ropa mágicamente, El enano de la historia original era capas de crear ropa desde el momento que nació, así que yo también dedo ser capas de hacerlo.

Vamos una prueba, una ves mas… Me concentro, visualizo, acumulo energía en la punta de mis dedos y…[BOOM!]... Fracaso. Apenas consigo algo brillante, esta explota lanzándome hacia atrás. Y vuelvo a sentirme débil.

"Que molesto" Yo dediqué toda mi infancia a ver cada capitulo de DB pero en lo que técnico, no conozco nada de como usar el Ki o sentir la presencia del enemigo. Tendré que buscar a un maestro que me ayude a entrenar. Ese es otro gran problema que no se como resolver.

El duende tortugo digo, maestro Roshí esta totalmente descartado, tampoco puedo ir con el maestro karim, y ahora que lo pienso no hay muchas personas capases de manipular el Ki en el mundo de dragon ball. Literal mente se pueden contar con una mano.

Necesito alguien que me enseñe a controlar el Ki y la única opción que tengo es... el maestro de Ten Shin Han y Chaos. Ese viejo choto, no recuerdo como se llamaba. No tengo idea de donde encontrarlo tampoco.

La única referencia que tengo es que el es el hermano mayor de Tao Pai Pai, Si encuentro Tao Pai Pai podre preguntarle donde esta su hermano, y con la fuerza que tengo en estos momentos seguro me aceptara como su discípulo.

Entonces ya se lo que tengo que hacer, encontrar al llamado mejor asesino del mundo. Se supone que es famoso así que sera fácil encontrar alguna pista.

No necesito comida para el viaje, mi cuerpo tolera el frio de la noche perfectamente, así que puedo dormir en cualquier parte. Lo único que necesito es una especie de disfraz para colarme en la ciudad.

Pensándolo bien solo necesito un sombrero para cubrir mi cabeza, en este mundo con animales antropomórficos(no se confunda con Furry) de toda clase, mi apariencia puede pasar por normal.

Un turbante bastara?

* * *

**En camino…**

Mi nuevo método de transporte favorito es dar grandes saltos hacia adelante avanzando casi 20 metros por paso, Heidy style. La velocidad es divertida [**A/n:Excepto en la carretera.**]

Cada ves veo mas población, debo estar acercándome a una ciudad. No estoy corriendo sin rumbo, obviamente estoy corriendo paralelo a la carretera y tarde o temprano estas se conectan a alguna carretera mayor. Como las venas del cuerpo todas llegan al corazón.

Tratando de no llamar la atención he llegado a una carretera de 4 carriles. Un letrero al lado del camino dice:

{Pueblo Jengibre=» 1km}

{Ciudad Purpura=» 40km}

{«= Capital Norte 105km}

Parece que estoy cerca de pueblo Jengibre, pero estoy en busca de un mercenario, entonces debería ir a la Capital del norte. Al ser mas grandes las ciudades, mas grande sus círculos criminales. Pero eso era lo que sucedía en mi antiguo mundo, no estoy seguro de que esa lógica se aplique a a este mundo, tal ves sean las ciudades mas pequeñas las que estén infestadas por la mafia?

Ok, probare primero en pueblo jengibre, si no consigo nada me moveré la Capital del Norte pasando por Ciudad Purpura, De esa forma cubriré todas las posibilidades.

Pueblo Jengibre parece un gran lugar para vivir, físicamente es idéntica a las ciudades que aparecían en la serie. En General, casa y negocios con forma de domo, edificios de apartamentos con forma de cilindro y esos rascacielos con una gran bola en la parte superior. Supongo que cada ciudad sera parecida a esta, todos los edificios tienen el logo de CapsulaCorp* en alguna parte. Apuesto que son fabricados en serie en algún otro lugar y luego traídos hasta aquí en forma de capsula. Definitiva-mente la familia de Bulma debe estar forrada si reciben regalías por cada edificio fabricado.

Pero esto es malo. Yo tenia la esperanza de encontrar algún callejón que me llevaría hacia unas escaleras y de pronto estaría frente a una especie de Alcapone. En mi mente era un plan perfecto. No hay callejones en absoluto, al contrario, grandes jardines y parques. Como se supone que encuentre algo corrupto en este lugar.

Mierda... bueno al mal tiempo buena cara, no pierdo nada con preguntar. En este momento tengo un turbante cubriendo mi cabeza y boca, más unos lentes oscuros, así que no creo que nadie se alarme con mi apariencia.

"Disculpe señor."

"Si?… Dime niño que necesitas"

"Un asesino"

"…!"

"Quisiera saber si conoce el paradero de un asesino llamado Tao Pai Pai."

"…?"

"O tal vez conozca alguna forma de contactar a la mafia local."

"…!?"

"...Descuide le preguntare a alguien más." Porque se aleja?... Él va ha buscar al guía turístico, verdad?

* * *

Idiota!, idiota!, idiota, Como es que no sabía que esto podía pasar.

"Detente chico, solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas, nadie quiere lastimarte..."

"Deje de molestarme, Yo solo salí a caminar, no tengo tiempo para usted..." esos vehículos voladores son mas rápidos de lo que yo pensaba.

"Tranquilízate, te podemos ayudar… solo deja de correr..." En el momento en que vean mi cara se desatara el pandemonio… ah! Que dijo? Él dijo que podía ayudarme... Cierto la policía debe tener información de Tao Pai Pai. Como es que no pensé en eso antes.

"De acuerdo ya me cansé..." me detengo en seco y de inmediato el oficial tiene que hacer una maniobra para no arrollarme.

"Demonios mocoso porque te detienes así, pudiste haber muerto."

"Usted dijo que podía ayudarme. Yo necesito encontrar a una persona. No me entregare a menos que me ayude primero."

"Bien vamos a la estación, se bueno y quédate quieto mientras te pongo estas esposas..."

Con un paso hacia atrás que parecía mas como si me hubiera tele-transportado un metro, le dejo claro que no estoy dispuesto a rendirme.

"No. se que tiene una computadora que contiene información de todos los civiles, usted me da la información que quiero y yo iré con usted sin luchar… o me echare a correr de nuevo."

"...De acuerdo niño, ven a la patrulla."

Lo sabía, cuando Goku llego a Ciudad Del Oeste en busca de Bulma, un policía le dio su dirección usando solo su nombre.

"Como se llama la persona que buscas?"

"Tao Pai Pai"

"...Es este al que buscas. Eh! Este tipo es peligroso, se le busca por 20 homicidios confirmados, y sospechoso de más de 50, daños a la propiedad publica, asalto a una estación militar, robo, secuestro, extorsión… La policía tiene autorización de tirar a matar si llegase a ser visto. Se puede saber que negocio tienes con él."

"Eso no importa solo dígame si tiene alguna locación donde pueda encontrarlo o un numero de teléfono."

"Eres tonto!? Si supiéramos donde esta o como encontrarlo ya lo habríamos arrestado hace tiempo."

"Entonces que información tiene? Necesito encontrarlo."

"La ultima ves que se le vio se fue de un hotel sin pagar, a las afueras de la Capital del Este. Eso fue hace 3 años, paradero desconocido."

"aww, totalmente inútil."

"Ahora niño, vendrás conmigo por las buenas..."

"Espere… no tiene información de sus familiares?"

"…Si un hermano vivo, aquí dice que tiene ¡¿178 años!? La información debe estar mal, lo ciento."

"Esa es la persona que en realidad estoy buscando, que me puede decir de él."

"Tao Shen, ultimo oficio conocido fue, Ministro de 'Mifan', un pequeño país independiente que ya no existe. Mas aya de eso no tengo ninguna información"

Maestro Shen de la escuela de la grulla. Ya lo recuerdo.

"Es hora..."

Que Incomodo, enserio se cree que voy a cumplir con mi promesa.

[_**A todas la unidades, asalto armado al banco Central de Ciudad Purpura. Todas las unidades disponibles acudan de inmediato**_] Una llamada de emergencia, si recuerdo bien fui correteado todo el camino hasta ciudad Purpura, deberíamos estar a un par de kilómetros.

"Aquí la unidad 3365..." El policía recordó que estaba frente a mi.

"Suena muy peligroso como para llevar a un niño, así que creo no podre ir. Ji-ji"

"Tienes suerte. Por esta ves y solo por esta vez te puedes marchar."

"Gracias, pero le recuerdo que no soy sospechoso de nada."

"ERES LA PERSONA MAS SOSPECHOSA QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!"

Sera por la ropa robada, porque me eche a correr cuando apareció la patrulla, el que oculte mi rostro, o el echo de que este preguntando por un criminal buscado, el que pueda correr a 150k/h. "Es porque soy verde?"

"Uhm! Olvídalo..." El policía tomo la radio para continuar con la llamada "Aquí 3365, me encuentro a 15 minutos del lugar, cual es la situación."

[**_La mercenaria Husky esta asaltando al Banco central con armas de alto calibre, se solicitan refuerzos_**.]

De inmediato el oficial escribe el nombre en su computadora. La criminal Husky, una chica de piel clara, rubia, con el cabello rizado pasando el hombro… Pero la imagen es idéntica a Launch. Sera un seudónimo. Si estornuda frente a la policía estará en problemas. No es ella, es solo parecida, es otra persona. Pero es una copia de Launch, que falta de originalidad. Toriyama me decepcionas.

"En camino, voy a ayudar… tu mocoso insolente, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti." la patrulla se larga a toda velocidad.

'La mercenaria Husky' quizá ella sepa algo del 'mercenario Tao'. Tal ves sea una pista.

"ESPÉREME VOY CON USTED!"

* * *

**A/n: No se que poner en este lugar... Quizá una reflexión: Hoy vi a una gorda en moto y yo le grite "Vaca!" y ella se giro y me grito "Tu madre!" y se estrello contra la vaca.**


	3. Chapter 3: Polizon

**Capitulo 3: Polizón.**

* * *

**-Punto de vista patrullero-**

"Que rayos era esa cosa?"

Pase mañana completamente normal, hasta el momento en que conteste una extraña llamada. Una persona sospechosa preguntado por un asesino. Usualmente este tipo de llamadas eran acerca de ebrios o lo mas probable un maldito bromista… Esta ves resulto ser una especie de niño verde, con su rostro cubierto pero no aparentaba mas de 4 años. Antes que que pudiera cruzar palabra el pequeño echo a correr a toda velocidad, me refiero, ni tan siquiera una gacela podría correr tan rápido.

Cuando por fin pude darle alcance, empezó a hablar como si fuera mi jefe y a preguntaba por gente peligrosa, había algo en su tono que me hacia pensar que no estaba bromeando y que enserio tenia asuntos con el llamado mejor asesino del mundo, Como si fuera algo casual.

Pensando lo bien lo mejor es no involucrarse. Meterme más en este asunto seria como abrir una puerta que debe ser abierta. Si lo mejor sera no pensar en ese niño. "Lo mas probable es que nunca mas lo vuelva a ver y yo continuo con mi vida normal, así que mejor no pensar en ello..."

"Si esta cosa podía volar, porque no despego antes?" la voz vino de un aparente polizón desde el asiento del pasajero.

"El modo vuelo gasta mucho combustible, es solo para emergen…uh?... COMO RAYOS LLEGASTE ASTA AQUÍ!?" No puede simplemente haber saltado, o sí?

"Por la ventana." señalando casualmente con su dedo verde la venta abierta.

"No lo digas como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo! Tienes idea de la altura a la que estamos!."

"Eh? No se 30… porque no puedo reclinar este asiento? Tiro de la palanca pero no pasa nada..."

"Ese asiento no se reclina! Pero mas importante que haces aquí, no te dije que no te quería ver nunca mas."

"Al menos ponga música..."

"No toques ese radio y di porque estas aquí."

"Solo quería un aventon hacia pueblo Paleta o como se llame y ademas tenia mis motivos. Primero nunca antes había estado en la parte de adelante de una patrulla, quería saber como se siente..." ese comentario es típico de un antisocial al que no importa dormir en la cárcel y no de un chico de 4 años, debe ser su sentido del humor retorcido… no lo mas probable es que en realidad no sea un niño" …Segundo, escuche que el banco esta siendo asaltado por la Mercenaria Husky, Quizá ella tengo información para mi, nunca se sabe. necesito preguntarle sobre Tao Pai Pai." Con los brazos detrás de la nuca busca una posición mas cómoda. Que molesto.

"No puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que quieras como si fueras el rey del mundo."

"Técnicamente lo fui… Podría ir reclamar el trono de nuevo, seria una forma de pasar estos 3 años… Que le corten la cabeza!"

"¡¿Que!?"

"Nada!, es mejor mantener un perfil bajo. Cuanto falta para llegar..."

Algo en este mocoso me pone de los nervios, mi instinto me gritan 'Traba el acelerador y salta'. Es como si después de tantos años de escucha escusas tontas en mi trabajo, hubiera sexto sentido para distinguir cuando la gente miente, pero este niñ…cosa, parece estar diciendo la verdad.

"¿Que eres?"

El niño no dijo nada al principio, pero giro la cabeza para hacer contacto visual, debajo de la improvisada mascada parecía sonreír como un pequeño demonio y dijo "Un Namekiano."

"¿?... Maldito mocoso. Voy a aterrizar la patrulla, y te quiero fuera de mi vista, mi sanidad mental depende de ello."

"Estoy diciendo la verdad..." Eso es lo que me pone nervioso. La criatura no continuo con la conversación, en su lugar volvió la mirada y señalo al frente "...Misil"

"ah? que quieres decir con… AAAH! UN MISIL…"

[**BO****0****O****O0OM****!**]

"Que paso? Ah! Estoy vivo… Woaaaaa!" esto cayendo al vació. No, no estoy cayendo. Estoy... " Estoy volando!"

"Volar?, no. Esto se llama caer con estilo. Hahah!" me esta sujetando de las muñecas mientras se suspende el aire con magia o algo. Este enano me salvo la vida.

De alguna manera, antes de que la patrulla explotara, este niño se las arreglo para alejarnos de la explosión. Y por lo visto también puede volar, o en este caso caer con estilo?

El pequeño nos hizo flotar lentamente hacia la parte superior de un edificio, una caída suave y segura. "haHaha! Gracias. Me creía muerto."

"No hay de que..." parece que estamos en algún edificio de apartamentos de Ciudad Purpura, Contiguo al banco, era el lugar a que nos dirijamos de todas maneras.

El pequeño verde camino hacia el borde. A diferencia de mi, el parece no estar afectado por lo que acaba de pasar. Creo que esta buscando la dirección de donde provino el misil. Yo también tengo curiosidad de saber quien trato de matarme. "¡A eso se referían con armamento pesado!" Dijo el pequeño, mirando sobre el borde.

"Que pasa?… Dios..." El banco central esta siendo asaltado, pero… esto es un broma, 3 Robots de combate con ametralladoras y lanza misiles, creando un cerco al rededor del banco para que nadie pueda acercare. Autos en llamas, cráteres en medio de la calle, no hay manera de que la policía pueda encargarse de eso. Como es esto ejercito debería estar en camino. Esos criminales planean iniciar una guerra? Parecen dispuestos a disparar le a todo el que se acerque, como por ejemplo yo hace 15 segundos.

"Son como los robot de Pilaf." el enano murmuro algo pero no pude escucharlo bien. Lo que mas me molesta en este momento, es que él párese inmutarse ante lo que esta viendo.

"Se puede saber porque estas tan tranquilo?"

"ah?...Como te lo explico...? en este universo… En un el futuro… Teóricamente… Bueno. Solo digamos que la escala de destrucción es demasiado 'pequeña' comparado con las cosas que podrían pasar."

Que se su pone que significa eso?

"Teóricamente dices, Como puede ponerse peor que esto?"

En lugar de contestar, el solo miro al cielo mientras se sujetaba la barbilla, tratando de parecer dramático "Y veréis cosas peores."

"Calla!.. De donde salió esta gente!? En todos los informes de Husky nunca mencionaron que ella tuviera una banda, ni mucho menos armamento militar."

El niño comenzó a acomodar su turbante dejando descubierta una oreja puntiaguda, parece estar tratando de escuchar algo, pero a esta distancia dudo mucho que pueda hacer mucho.

"Husky esta adentro dando ordenes, hay un 4to robot… pero parece que se descompuso y ella esta histérica, su plan se esta descarrilando…"

"Que!? Imposible, puedes escuchar lo que pasa dentro del banco!"

"Al parecer si. Mis sentidos son mucho mas sensibles ahora de lo que eran antes… creo que iré a buscar a Husky"

"NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS NO VES EL INFIERNO AYA ABAJO!"

"No pienso ir aya abajo, si puedo volar hasta el tejado del banco, me colare como un ninja, encontrare a Husky y le haré decirme lo que quiero. No tengo intención de enfrentarme a esos robots, no estoy tan loco... Creo que es tiempo de decir adiós, quédese aquí… Al infinito y mas aya, Hup!"

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, salto del tejado colocando ambas manos al frente como si se robara la segunda base, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, solo mirar.

Con el impulso del salto recorrió caso 30 metros fácilmente pero empezó a perder el rumbo rápidamente formando un arco cada ves mas inclinado, casi vertical.

Porque parece que esta cayendo en lugar de volar?

[**BANG!**]

"Waa! Eso lo sintió hasta mi abuela" La madre de todas la planchas! 10/10 en la forma y un nuevo récord en la categoría 'clavado de panzazo'. Callo de plano contra el asfalto, incluso dejo un pequeño cráter con la forma de su cuerpo.

Que mierda acabo de atestiguar, hace apenas un momento volaba perfectamente, pero ahora parece que trató de suicidarse. En ningún momento cambió la forma majestuosa por una que le ayudara a amortiguara el golpe, como si nunca se hubiera percatado de que el suelo se acercaba.

Y lo que es peor...

"Que fue eso..?" Mercenario a bordo de la unidad #06

"Acaso, alguien acaba de lanzar una bolsa de basura desde aquel edificio…?" Mercenario a bordo de la unidad #08

"Atentos, puede que sea una trampa. Dedos en el gatillo..." Mercenario a bordo de la unidad #05

Cayo justo entre los criminales que ahora con sus armas listas y se acercan al agujero.

ME RINDO! La verdad es que no me importa si el enano esta vivo o muerto. Me voy a mi casa, no quiero saber mas de esto… Adiós.

* * *

**A/n: Sigo sin saber que colocar en esta sección. Bueno otra reflexión: Yo deje las drogas, pero ahora no recuerdo donde.**


	4. Chapter 4: 3vs1

**Capitulo 04: 3 vs 1**

* * *

Tres criminales rodeaban el pequeño agujero, sin saber que esperar. Una de las unidades equipada estaba equipada con un lanzallamas en el brazo derecho, metralleta en el izquierdo y 4 piernas (unidad #05 color amarillo), el piloto de esta fue la que se acerco más.

La tensión aumentaba poco a poco con cada paso, cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia, trato de acomodar el vehículo para espiar dentro del hoyo, finalmente el se levanto del asiento y pego el rostro al vidrio blindado, así pudo observar lo que había dentro del agujero.

"Veo... Algo envuelto en una sabana blanca... Le prendo fuego?" Le preguntó a sus compañeros.

"Como sabes que no es un explosivo, imbécil! Deja que Román le dispare un misil" Contesto el segundo abordo de una maquina equipada con con 1 metralleta pesada y un lanza granadas por brazo, montado en 2 piernas (unidad #08 color verde).

"Oye!, solo me quedan 9 misiles después de derribar esa patrulla, que tal si vienen mas vehículos y nos quedamos sin munición. Mejor usa una de esas granadas." el tercer soldado que se mostraba contrario a la idea de desperdiciar su munición, estaba montado en un robot casi redondo de tres piernas, con brazos mecánicos de 3 dedos, pero en su espalda montaba una plataforma de misiles tele-dirigidos. Este robot era el mas grande de los tres, aunque no estaba armado para el combate directo(unidad #06 color rojo).

Todos los robots eran aparentemente antiguos, pero habían tenido un buen mantenimiento y con el detalle que en sus brazos Izquierdos alguien trato de borrar el icono de la patrulla roja, pero este era en parte visible.

"Que? No! Mis granadas también se gastan… Tengo una idea. Tú Ron usa el lanzallamas y quema esa cosa."

"Ah!? ¡PERO SI ESO FUE LO PRIMERO..." antes de que el soldado pudiera terminar su reclamo, la cosa dentro del agujero volvió la vida.

"wAaaaAAa aHH, ME DOLIÓ HASTA EL ALMA!... AHH! Ay mi cara!" Ninguno de los maleantes daba crédito a sus ojos. Lo que se estrello contra el suelo como un meteoro resulta ser un niño verde de orejas puntiagudas.

Sacando la mitad del cuerpo por el borde del cráter no hace mas que gritar y quejarse.

Uno de los soldados reacciona al fin y trata de hablar con el niño. "Espera mocoso como es que…"

"Haaau! Me duele! [Coff] ah! Mi estomago. Waaaghh!"

"¿Como es que..."

"WAAA! Mis rodillas... Ay si tuviera bolas, las estaría vomitando en este momento...[Guagggh]"

"Oye! No te atrevas a ignorarme!" El operario de la unidad 8 comenzaba a impacientare.

El niño en cuestión tomo aire y miro a los robots que le estaban rodeando y dijo.

"5 Minutos! Denme 5 minutos, que no ven que me acabo de pegar el porrazo del siglo, déjenme solo por 5 minutos y ya los atiendo!" Haciendo un seña con la mano regreso a chequear su propio cuerpo.

Mientras los ladrones se miraban entre ellos incrédulos, el infante estaba en sus asuntos, al parecer no importa lo que digan, él no les haría caso alguno.

'Ay me duele cuando respiro… y cuando no también. Como es posible que cayera de cara al pavimento desde aya arriba y siga vivo, tal cual. Ay mi cabeza se siente como estuviera en un prensa hidráulica… Esto como paso? Pude volar hace un momento, recuerdo el sentimiento y fue lo mas natural del mundo para mi, como si lo hubiera echo toda mi vida... ahora que lo pienso, paso lo mismo cuando trate de lanzar energía de mis manos, solo funcionó una ves y nunca mas. Que mierda le pasa a mis poderes?'

"Piltrafa no tenemos todo el día!" Dijo uno de los maleantes.

"No los ignoro solo les doy la atención que se merecen" Dijo el pequeño Piccolo entre dientes.

"Que dijiste."

"AAAyyy! Mis hígado se siente como si fuera a explotar… Ayayai que dolor que siento." Esta ves los gritos de dolor y quejas sonaron mucho más falsos que antes, no porque el dolor estaba pasando, sino que comenzaba a percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba metido.

'Carajo, 3 maquinas de matar a las 12, 3 y 9 en punto. No hay donde refugiarse y mi jodido cuerpo me pide 3 semanas de vacaciones… No puedo ganar tiempo eternamente. Lo único que me queda es apostar mi vida a que estos 3 cabrones sean incapaces de matar a un niño…'

Al parecer uno de los maleantes decidió que ya habían esperado lo suficiente "Y bien? Tienes algo que decir antes de morir." El sonido mecánico de un arma engatillándose le entra por un oído y le recorre todo el espinazo.

'Quizá si sean capases. ¡Mierda! hay como 7 trillones de nervios en el cuerpo humano y todos gritan de dolor, como esperan pelee en esta situación. Pero no me queda otra salida, así que moriré peleando.'

En ese momento el pequeño comenzó a emerger del agujero, pero claro al moverse sus articulaciones resonaron como los de un anciano por la mañana [Crack!] "Uy! Mi rodilla", [Crack] "Ouch! Mis orejas",[CRACK!] "Ah! mi cuerpo". Por fin alcanzó a ponerse de pie, sus movimientos eran torpes, era evidente que no estaba tontamente recuperado.

Tomo aire y dijo:

"Ustedes gentuza no llegan de personajes de relleno, no son mas que la escoria barata que lanzan durante los tutoriales para que el protagonista aprenda como pelear, Hagance un favor, vallanse a sus casas y ahorrense la humillación. Si insisten en continuar con sus tropelías no respondo por lo que les pueda pasar." El pequeño apuntaba su dedo hacia la el cielo prometiendo dolor, mas parecía un indigente delirante.

"...?"

"...?"

"...? Puedo usar el soplete ya?"

"Si"/"Si" respondieron al unisono sus compañeros.

**[FUSSS!]**

'No perdía nada con intentarlo' "WAAA!"

En su máxima velocidad sus movimientos estaban al borde de lo que el ojo humano podía percibir, pero en este momento cada movimiento le provocaba dolor. Tal ves por que se movía a una velocidad que se consideraría normal.

"Que no se escape!" El usuario de la unidad #08 se unió a la reyerta con su metralleta, tratando de atinarle al enano que gritaba y corría de derecha a izquierda como un pollo sin cabeza.

"Inútil como es posible que no puedas darle ni un solo tiro. Muere!" Gruño el tercer piloto, este no tenia armas de fuego equipadas en su robot, lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de aplastar al pequeño con sus brazos mecánicos, cuando este paso cerca de él. Cada palmada dejo una marca en el suelo.

"Es demasiado pequeño y se mueve demasiado rápido… Usare un granada, Apártense!." Apuntando su otro brazo lanzo una carga explosiva con la seguridad de que esta haría el trabajo.

**[BOOOM!]**

La explosión provocó una pequeña nube de polvo, así que les toco esperar a que el polvo se disipara.

Pero cuando la nube se disipó no quedo nada a la vista, ni siquiera un cadáver.

"Crees que lo vaporizamos?"

"No, las granadas nunca hacen eso."

"Pero, era pequeño."

Todas la preguntas quedaron el aire al escuchar una voz infantil, "Hijos de Pµ7 , ustedes realmente quieren matarme." Desde lo alto de la unidad #5 parecía una especie de adorno de capo. La maquina en cuestión, es la que esta equipada solo con misiles de corto y largo alcance.

"Está vivo!" De inmediato los otros dos apuntaron sus armas a la cabina.

"Que hacen idiotas si le disparan a él me disparan a mi." El piloto utilizo sus brazos mecánicos para alcanzar al intruso, pero estos no estaban diseñados para llegar arriba de la cabeza.

El pequeño aprovechando que estaba en una zona segura comenzó a analizar sus posibilidades. Después de unos segundos sus ojos parecían brillar con pura maldad. ¿habría tenido una idea?

Comenzó una pequeña sesión de calentamiento con sus manos. "Me duele cuando me muevo, pero ustedes están tratando de matarme de verdad, así que yo tampoco puedo ir suave contra ustedes. Esto te va doler mas a ti que mi." empezó a estirar sus brazos como esperando un abraso, pero miro hacia abajo, hacia el vidrio blindado con forma de domo.

[PLAF!] Golpeo el vidrio con su palma abierta. Un golpe seco. "Una ves escuche que a los peses les duele cuando golpean su pecera..." Dentro de la cabina la persona que no era un pez, usaba sus dedos para tapar sus oídos, ya que el vidrio en forma de cúpula enviaba todas las vibraciones hacia el centro, donde estaba el piloto. Y eso era exactamente lo que quería el joven Piccolo."...Perfecto." Esbozó una sonrisa.

En un instante un concierto de palmadas comenzó a la velocidad de un rifle automático y con la misma fuerza. El pobre piloto abrió la quijada como si gritara de dolor, pero nadie lo escucho. El sonido de las palmas era súper ensordecedor.

Un segundo mas tarde sus oídos sangraban y le salio espuma por la boca, se desvaneció hacia atrás tirando de los controles, provocando que cayera el robot de espaldas.

"Desgraciado. Vamos a matarlo" después de ver a su compañero caer, ambos estaban mas que furiosos, pero cuando rodearon al robot caído esperando encontrar al pequeño enemigo en su linea de tiro, este se había desparecido.

"Desaprecio de nuevo. Donde estas pequeño capullo"

"jIjiJi" Una risa perversa llamo su atención.

"Ahí! …? de donde sacaste eso?"

"Donde! Ey, esos no son…? No pudo haberlos extraído con su mano, así no mas."

"Yo estaba disfrutando de un viaje muy tranquilo cuando alguien decidió lanzarme un misil directo a mi cara… Quieren saber lo que se siente recibir un misil en la cara?"

Un pequeño psicópata sostiene dos misiles, uno con cada mano. Al caer él robot esto los tomo directamente de la recamara.

Los soldados no eran tontos, podían analizar la situación perfectamente. Los misiles era oficialmente controlados por computador, pero dependían de un gran y confiable botón rojo en la punta para determinar cuando se impactaba un objetivo, pero este también activaría la carga si se golpeaba muy fuerte.

"Y bien, se rinden o quieren continuar… Soy un misericordioso dios, salgan de los robots con las manos en alto y los dejare vivir."

Los Soldados se miraron mutuamente... Pelear, o rendirse.

Claro que si escogían rendirse, eso significaba que habían sido derrotados por una criatura de menos de un metro de altura. Curiosamente esto ya les había pasado una ves en el pasado y recordaban su humillación.

Al final el orgullo le gano a la razón, de inmediato levantaron las armas y abrieron fuego contra el aprendiz de villano.

"HAAA! Ustedes se lo buscaron..." Corriendo hacia la derecha esquivo la primera carga de disparos, a su ves que acomodaba un misil para lanzarlo.

El lanzamiento fue perfecto impactando de lleno al robot en la base, la explosión garantizaba que este estaría fuera de combate para siempre.

"Mal nacido…!" El ultimo combatiente comenzó a lanzar granadas desesperado, pero el pequeño se acercaba a el a gran velocidad. Este solo tenia que dar pequeños salto a derecha o izquierda para esquivar las cargas mientras avanzaba.

Cuando estuvo cerca, el pequeño Piccolo dio un salto, y lanzo el misil hacia abajo, directo a la cabina. No hubo nada que el piloto pudiera hacer.

* * *

Entre un mar de llamas emergió un pequeño demonio. Policía, reportero y testigos, no podían creer lo que habían visto, todo había sucedido en menos de 10 minutos.

3 maquinas de guerra se habían apoderado de las calles para matar a todo el se acercara banco mientras este era asaltado. De un momento a otro, alguien o algo callo del cielo, Se levanto y lucho contra los maleantes, y los destrozo. Nadie sabe como actuar en este momento. La acción no tardo mas de 3 minutos.

Ahora el pequeño se le ve caminado lentamente hacia el interior del banco, nadie se atreve a hablar, nadie se atreve a respirar.

En el silencio solo se escucha una voz:

"...ME DUELE!"

* * *

**A/n: Polla!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lapiz-Lazuli

**Capitulo 5: Lapiz-Lazuli**

* * *

***Interior del Banco.**

"No llevo ni una semana en este mundo y ya lo odio" realmente no esperaba una 'lluvia de mierda' tan pronto, si sigo así no llegare vivo al reinicio oficial la serie. Venga, no he llegado a conocer a los sayayins, ni ha Freezer, ni los androides, ni... etc. No puedo terminar mi segunda vida en este basurero, es como morir en el tutorial… uh! Todo me duele, necesito un baño con hielo… y una cama de verdad.

Mientras mas rápido encuentre a Husky más rápido podre irme. Veamos si puedo escuchar donde se esconde.

"Lápiz Inútil tendríamos que habernos largado de aquí hace 30 minuto. Que esperas para hacer funcionar esa cosa." Ahí esta, no necesito usar mi súper oído para saber donde esta, Sus gritos se escuchan por todo el banco.

Al parecer no dejaron a nadie para vigilar la entrada, deben estar confiados de que los tres robot de la calle no serian vencidos.

"Necesito algo ademas de tape transparente y grapas para arreglar esta cosa..." Pobre mocoso, no a de tener mas de 15 años por el sonido de su vos, que clase de banda es esta reclutando pubertos.

"La culpa es tuya por dejar que la maquina se sobre calentara. Si hubieras dejado el taladro trabajar a su ritmo..." Una tercera voz, esta ves una joven chillona, igual no mas de 15 años, igual que el otro.

"Calla y busca alguna herramienta que podamos usar!" Puedo escuchar el sonido del arma en la mano de Husky mientras amenaza uno y a otro. No deja de recordarme a Launch.

Los escucho un piso mas abajo, pero puedo escuchas mas personas en esta habitación, al lado del lobby.

Un cuarto muy grande parece originalmente dedicado a la contabilidad, en este momento todos los escritorios fueron movido a la derecha para hacer espacio, qui están los rehenes.

Las personas del banco están todos de rodillas con las manos detrás de la nuca, todos mirando hacia la pared. Lo mas probable es que los obligaron a adoptar esa posición y les dijeron que si se voltean les disparan. Es casi cómico ya nadie los esta vigilando, todos los asaltantes están el la bóveda, esta gente tienen miedo de voltear y ser el primero en ser asesinado.

No se lo que pueda pasar pero sera mejo que deje ir a esta gente. "Disculpe..."

"HAA...!"- "Shhh, no grite. El camino esta libre, se pueden ir pero sin hacer ruido. Me entiende."

"Pero?" El hombre con saco y corbata parece tener miedo, no lo culpo, pero si no se van ahora perderán su oportunidad.

"Le digo que el camino esta despejado, si sale ahora estará a salvo. Antes de irse avise a los demás... Pero en sin hacer un escándalo o los asaltantes se darán cuenta."

"ah? Entiendo." afirmo con la cabeza y procedió a golpear al rehén de su izquierda, después de susurrar cosas al oído este hizo lo mismo con el rehén de al lado.

Todos los rehenes comenzaron a gatear hacia la salida, al llegar a las puertas del banco se echan a correr.

El banco esta vació, significa que no queda nadie para que los criminales puedan usar de escudo y la policía puede hacerse cargo de aquí en adelante. Pero antes necesito hablar con Husky.

* * *

***En la bóveda.**

"Escucharon algo?" el joven Lápiz parecía presentir que algo estaba mal.

"Yo no escuche nada, pero encontré medio cartón de pizza" Lazuli la adolescente que se había ido a buscar alguna clase de herramienta, volvió con el almuerzo de alguien.

"Estas idiota, como se te ocurre traer comida cuando necesitamos poner el taladro a trabajar. Mueve el culo busca algo que sirva." Husky continua ahitando su arma como si fuera un látigo imaginario.

"Me estaba muriendo del hambre… Lazuli, solo queda una tajada de pizza?, dijiste que encontraste medio cartón ¿no?"

"Yo encontré medio cartón de pizza, Pero no pude comerlo todo, así traje el ultimo pedazo para ustedes, si quieren pueden partirlo a la mitad, ya no tengo hambre."

"Haha! La mejor hermana del mundo, que sepas [**ÑAM!**] te la voy a cobrar la próxima con creces."

"Huííií! Ustedes 2..." A Husky esta apunto de explotarle una vena del cuello.

"Eso es cruel. Yo también quería un pedazo de pizza, no queda mas que la caja vacía y el olor a pizza que despierta el hambre…" Después tantos días sobreviviendo con solo agua del rió esta caja me mata. Tendré que buscar las esferas del dragón para que me cambien de especie, me niego a pasar el resto de mi vida si probar una pizza.

"Un niño verde, de donde salió?" por fin alguien se percata de que estoy aquí. La adolescente. Pelo rubio con un corte a la altura del hombro, ojos un poco asiáticos y de color ojos celestes. Ella es Lazuli, ese nombre me resulta familiar.

"Este no era uno de los rehenes, con esa apariencia lo recordaría." El llamado Lapiz (**A/n: Worst nombre ever**) Es casi idéntico a su hermana con la diferencia de que su cabello es negro. Apuesto que el se tiñe el cabello y las cejas para que no lo confundan con su hermana.

"Tú! De que basurero saliste?" Husky eh!…Que acaba de decir? ...Pues si, entre explosiones, balas y ese lanzallamas, mi ropa se ha reducido a un montón de trapos chamuscados, ni un mecánico los usaría para limpiar una mancha de aceite. Soy un desastre.

"Querías pizza, los siento pero este desgraciado se la termino..."-"Que!? Pero si fuiste tu la que se comió casi media caja como una cerda"-"Pero tu te comiste el ultimo pedazo sin pensar en los demás..."-"Me esta echando la culpa a mi..."-"Claro que si...!"

[**BANG!**]**NG!**]**G!**]**BANG!**]**NG!**] El rifle de Husky corto la pelea de los hermanos "Silencio los 2… Tú dime como llegaste hasta aquí o te matare, lo digo en serio, que paso con los 3 idiotas que deje cuidando la entrada al banco. Se quedaron dormidos acaso?"

"Esos tres están muertos, yo los mate..." de inmediato los tres pasaron a un estado de alerta. ¿quieren saber mas detalles del asunto? "...Bueno 2 están muertos y el otro quedo vivo, pero no creo que vuelva ha ser el mismo. Y por cierto cuando venia hacia a ka encontré una habitación llena de rehenes y les dije que podían irse. Espero que no les moleste." Husky puso una mirada de pánico absoluto. Pero los hermanos no, solo se miraron entre ellos y luego a mi, con una sonrisa como queriendo decir: 'Gracias, ya estaba empezando a aburrirme'.

"Rojo 2, Rojo 3, rojo 4 Respondan… Donde están coño…! Porque no contestan?" de la radio de mano solo sale estática. Pide ayuda. Pero nadie viene. No les encanta la ruta genocida "...Tú... porque?"

"Quería hacer algunas preguntas y ellos me estorbaban."-"Preguntas a quien?"-"A ti, Mercenaria Husky conoces de un asesino llamado Tao Pai Pai?"

"Si, Todos en el negocio lo conocen." Husky no dejaba de apuntarme con su arma, incluso la acerca cada ves mas a mi entrecejo.

"Sabes donde encontrarlo, como contactarlo, alguna dirección."

Tener un arma en la frente es molesto. Con una mano simplemente presiono con mucha fuerza el cañón hasta que se deforma. El arma ya no puede disparar.

Husky cae sobre su trasero en pánico, una reacción normal cuando alguien dobla el acero con las manos. "No! Espera, tu no puedes ser real, no puedes venir y arruinar mi plan solo por que quieres información de ese viejo."

"Sabes, o no, como encontrar al mercenario Tao Pai Pai. Contesta antes de que llegue la policía... Eh tenido un mal día y no me queda paciencia."

"Hijo de p*ta porque tendría yo que ayudarte, crees que sabes lo que es tener un día de mierda."

Necesita un poco de persuasión. Recuerdo que no puedo lanzar energía, pero puedo hacer brillar la punta de mis dedos, estoy seguro que eso bastara para asustarla.

Apuntando mi dedo indice hacia Husky reúno energía como cuando practicaba en el bosque, pero esta ves no dejare la energía escapar. Señalando con mi dedo hacia ella digo:"Nunca escuchaste la frase: No importa que tan malo aya sido tu día. Mañana puede ser mucho peor." Una brillo constante aparece en mi dedo algo sobre natural echo para asustarla, solo para asustarla,por favor no explotes.

Husky no entiende lo que esta pasando, pero clara mente teme por su vida.

"Ok... escucha no se donde esta Tao Pai Pai... Pe,pe,pero conozco gente que conoce gente puede encontrarlo. Solo tienes que ayudarnos a ganar tiempo para reparar ese taladro y podremos irnos de aquí con el dinero."

Mm! el llamado taladro es una maquina piloteada, similar a las que acabo de destruir. En lugar armas tiene una broca de taladro gigante y una especie de garra de cangrejo. Diría que este es un modelo industrial usado para la demolición.

Pero tiene una compuerta abierta mostrando varias mangueras de hidráulico reventas. Lapiz trato de cocerlas de nuevo con grapas de oficina pero obviamente no funciono. no ha manera que ellos puedan esta maquina si herramientas.

"Esa cosa..."[**BOOOM!**]

Justo cuando le apunte a la maquina descompuesta, una esfera de energía salió disparada de mi dedo, destruyendo al robot.(No quería lanzar energiza y si pude. Como es que funciona eso?)

Cuando el humo se despeja no queda más robot, Completamente destruido. Pero tampoco queda bóveda.

Ellos habían taladrado el concreto al rededor de la compuerta debilitando el material, la explosión de energía era el empujón que le faltaba para caer. La bóveda esta ahora caída dejando ver todo el tesoro.  
Si alguien pregunta, todo estaba fríamente calculado.

"Perfecto, podemos llevarnos todo!" celebró Lapiz al ver el dinero.

"No podemos… Como vamos a cargarlo sin el robot" Lazuli la aguafiestas.

"Y sin las maquinas que cubran nuestra salida no iremos a otro lugar mas que la cárcel." Husky tu también.

"Que manía tienen las mujeres de siempre ver el baso medio vació."- "Sí!"(Lapiz)-" Lo que necesitan en una especie de cortina de humo los suficiente mente grande para poder escapar sin ser vistos. Yo puedo ayudarlos"

"Puedes sacarnos de aquí! A que precio?" Husky

"Me ayudaran a encontrar al Mercenario Tao. Ese es mi precio… Y quiero una parte de todo lo que sequemos del banco." Money,Money,Money,MONEY.

"No!" Husky cruzo los brazos formando una equis."No sabes a quien le pertenecían esas armas y las quinas estacionadas afuera..."

"La patrulla roja?"

"...Gente muy peligrosa a la que… Eh? Como lo sabes?"

"Habían muchas pistas. Todos en la banda con excepción de ti (Husky), visten el mismo uniforme de camuflaje, también los robots tenían una marca en forma de mariposa, es claramente la silueta de la patrulla roja [**RxR**]"

"Si sabes lo que es la patrulla roja, entonces saber lo peligroso que son!… nuestra única esperanza en entregarles la mayor cantidad de dinero para cubrir nuestro fracaso y que así nos dejen vivir."

"Si, entiendo lo que dices. pero tú no sabes lo peligroso que 'YO' puedo ser…" Para dejar claro mi punto me quito el turbante, dejando ver mis orejas y antenas. El recuerdo de Picolo Daimaku y la ciudad del sur completamente destruida esta fresco en sus memorias."...El coronel Red soñaba con dominar el mundo(en realidad quería ser mas alto pero, meh…), yo conseguí ese sueño si ayuda. Creen que le tengo miedo a ese grupo de perdedores."

"Tú estas vivo..." Lazuli parece mas curiosa que asustada, a diferencia de Husky que esta apunto de desmallarse"…dijeron que habías muerto, como es que..."

"Porque soy un niño? Solo es una de mis técnicas para eludir la muerte. En tres años recuperare completamente mi fuerza. Pero eso no importa, quien creen que tiene mas posibilidades de ganar en una pelea, la derrotada patrulla roja o yo." La idea de traicionar a la patrulla roja les aterra al parecer.

"Tu también fuiste derrotado por el niño con cola..." Lapiz no sabe cuando callarse.

"**Shh**! Son Goku, si cuando llegue el momento me encargare de él." En realidad no prometo nada, pero no puedo salirme del personaje ahora.

Lapiz Lazuli parecían felices con lo que acabo de decir.

"…Bien es un trato. Pero primero sácanos de aquí!"

"No decidan eso por su cuenta!" Husky si quieres te puedes quedar, los gemelos vienen con migo.

"Mas les vale cumplir con su parte entonces… Primero traigan las cortinas del Banco, las cortinas gigantes que decoran el Lobby."

"Porque?/Porque?" los hermano en entienden lo que quiero hacer.

"Confíen en mi, si quieren salir de aquí, …!? 17, 18?"

"No, yo tendré 15 en septiembre y mi hermana también."

"No me refería a eso." Estos son los androides, casi 10 años antes. "Cuando salgamos de aquí hay algo que quiero hablar con ustedes."

* * *

**A/n: Esta mierda fic me lo invente para mejorar mi caligrafía y redacción me alegra decir que cada ves escribo mejor(Gramaticalmente hablando), Nunca se imaginaran cuantas palabras tienen tilde en español -_- . La historia es lo de menos ya que la escribo a como se me va ocurriendo.**  
**Bueno que tal la reflexión del día: "Esta mañana me desperté con ganas de quemar algunas calorías, así que le prendí fuego a un niño gorditoo"**

**Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

**Capitulo 6: Escape.**

* * *

"Todos listos?"

"Si, Cargamos todo el dinero posible..." dijo Lazuli terminando de acomodar dinero en mochilas.

"Yo no! porque no me explican el plan a mi...!" Husky irritada como siempre.

"Ya lo discutí con los hermanos, y todos estamos de acuerdo en que tu eres muy negativa. Estamos seguros que si te decimos el plan, te vas a negar a participar."

"¡Uiiii! Entonces dime el motivo por el que creen que me voy a negar!"- "uhmm!...No."- " Te advierto que si terminamos en la cárcel..."

"Si si, como sea. Mira la policía ya se esta preparando para entrar… En cuanto llegue Lápiz nos vamos."

[** _Salgan con las manos en alto y nadie saldrá herido…_**] Que frase mas trillada. Un escuadrón de choque con escudos rodean la entrada del banco, se acercan poco a poco.

Por fin Lápiz apareció "Tenias razón pequeño verde, la puerta trasera parece libre pero alcance a ver gente oculta en un callejón por el reflejo de una ventana. Es una trampa." Dicho eso se colocó una mochila en la espalda, igual hizo su hermana.  
Por cierto los tres se han cambiado la ropa para parecer civiles. Eso incluye dejar atrás los chalecos anti balas y las armas. Si algo sale mal no tendrán forma de defenderse y todo será mi culpa.

"Sip, clásico, todo el despliegue de la entrada frontal es para obligarnos a usar la otra salida. Y de esa forma podrán dispararnos donde no hayan cámaras."

"Como sabias eso..?" Pregunto Husky. mientras Lazuli le daba su mochila con su porción del botín.

"...Instinto de supervivencia..." En realidad, visité la cárcel 2 veces en mi anterior vida. En mi segunda visita conocí al único integrante sobreviviente de una banda que tomó la salida trasera… En la cárcel aprendí más que en la escuela aparentemente."...Eso no importa. Estén listos para salir."

Por mi tamaño no puedo cargar una mochila como el resto, así que tendré que llevar un bolso de mujer que alguna de las rehenes dejó atrás.  
Camino hacia la entrada llevando el bolso en una mano y en mi otra mano arrastro una de la cortina del banco. En este momento la cortina forma una bola de 2 metros de diámetro.

[ **_No disparen parece que se esta rindiendo__… __es el pequeño de antes… __todos atentos a disparar__!_**] 'wat? Porque la policía la tiene contra mi? Yo solo vine a darles un regalo'.

Sin los robots la policía puede rodear el banco, los bomberos finalmente pueden trabajar en apagar los incendios y también hay un montón de reporteros tratando de sacar alguna noticia. Mas los rehenes que no pueden irse aun. Todos están aquí.  
Mientras tengo la atención de todo el mundo, comienzo a agitar la gran bolsa sobre mi cabeza, cuando alcanza una velocidad considerable la suelto, arrojando-se la al publico.  
Como era de esperarse hubo un momento de pánico 'Quizá sea una bomba' pensaron. Pero cuando el paquete alcanzó altura, tire de una cuerda amarrada el extremo de la cortina, esta se abrió en el aire lanzando un millar de billetes al aire.

La nube de dinero se extendió rápidamente por toda la calle. Al principio la gente solo se dedicó a mirar pasmados, hasta que alguien se percato de que en realidad estaba lloviendo dinero todos lo siguieron.  
Uno de los rehenes con el que yo había hablado, resulto ser el gerente del banco o algo así, porque empezó a gritar que recogieran todo el dinero y el resto de los rehenes no les quedo otra que obedecer. También exigió a la policía que hiciera lo mismo.

En menos de un minuto reinaba el caos. Bomberos, Policía, reporteros y transeúntes aprovechaban para llenar sus bolsillos lo mas rápido posible.

Y en medio de ese caos nosotros caminábamos sin ser vistos."Haha! Perfecto, Todos estos idiotas se han olvidado completamente del robo al banco. Parecen Zombies bajo el poder del dinero… Husky?"

"Ese dinero es mio! No lo toquen! Quieres una patada en los dientes...eso pensé. Oye tú..." dijo Husky completamente afanada recolectando billetes incluso quitándose a otros a punta de mordiscos.

"Agárrenla!" Lápiz y Lazuli tuvieron que arrastrarla y obligarla a soltar los billetes, a pesar de sus quejas. "…Ya estamos fuera del banco. Ustedes tenían algún plan de escape?"

"?" Lápiz-Lazuli miraron a Husky esperando alguna una respuesta.

Ella dijo: "Tengo un refugio seguro en la capital del este"

"Solo tenemos que llegar hasta la capital del este. Sigan-me conozco un camino" Dijo Lápiz y procedió a guiarnos por varios callejones a las orillas de la ciudad.

* * *

Al llegar al borde de la ciudad Lápiz arrojó una capsula 'Hoi-Poi' de su bolsillo, con una explosión una especie de parodia de jeep 4x4 apareció. Ver esto en el anime es una cosa, pero verlo en la vida real impresiona ¿Como pueden comprimir un auto a tal punto?

"Primera ves que vez una capsula?" Preguntó Lazuli, debo verme como un niño asustado.

"Si. Ya había escuchado de ellas pero es la primera ves que veo una funcionando. Como es que funcionan?" Que pasa con las leyes de masa y conservación de la materia.

"Nadie lo sabe exactamente, es un secreto industrial."

"Mm!? Y solo una compañía en el mundo conoce ese secreto."

"Muchas compañías en el mundo usan la tecnología Hoi-Poi, pero todas le pagan a la compañía capsula por usarla, que pasa con eso?"

"Nada Lazuli. Solo estaba pensando."

* * *

***35 minutos mas tarde...**

"Lápiz porque escogiste este camino?" Husky esta claramente molesta con la elección de la ruta de escape por parte de Lápiz.

Atravesando un paso de cabras a través de las montañas que rodean la capital del este, nos acercábamos poco a poco a la ciudad. El camino no solo es movido sino también peligroso.

"Esta es la mejor ruta… ademas el camino por la carretera no es..."  
"Divertido?" Le interrumpí yo, parece que el nunca cambiara... o por lo menos hasta la saga de Cel.  
"...exacto el pequeño verde me entiende. No te parece Lazuli?"

Lazuli no podía contestar, tenia su cabeza por fuera de la ventana. Su cara tenia un tono muy namequiano en este momento. Quizá no fue buena idea comer tanta pizza. No es que Lápiz no se diera cuenta de la condición de su hermana, al contrario. Esta era la venganza de Lápiz, que se esforzaba por hacer el viaje lo mas movido posible.

Mi cuerpo también me duele, pero quejarme seria algo que Piccolo nunca haría. y ademas estoy seguro que esta es la ruta mas segura para unos ladrones de banco como nosotros.

"Hey!, Lápiz recuerdo que dijiste que tenias como 15 años. A que edad puedes conducir legalmente en este mundo? "  
"18,20,21… No lo se nunca he preguntado. Pero descuida pequeño, no se necesita permiso para conducir un auto robado."

Haha! Lápiz es de los míos.

Al llegar a la carretera Husky hizo que lápiz convirtiera el 4x4 de nuevo en una capsula y de vuelta a su bolsillo(Que practico.). Ella sacó un vehículo amarillo flotante, un sedan muy común al parecer. Este llamaría menos la atención en la ciudad.

Lápiz de inmediato se ofreció de voluntario para conducir el vehículo, solo para recibir un una patada voladora de su hermana. Husky tomó el volante en su lugar.

* * *

Después de eso el viaje fue normal. La clave era no llamar la atención.

La capital del es igual que todas la ciudades en el mundo de dragon ball, todos los edificios son todos iguales (Puedes elegir cualquier color siempre y cuando sea blanco) la mayor diferencia con la ciudad y los pueblos es que los edificios están pegados muy cerca unos de otros. lo que mas llama la atención es que la ciudad esta rodeada por montañas muy altas.

Creo que he visto esta ciudad antes, pero no recuerdo en que arco exactamente.

Husky nos condujo hasta un rascacielos quizá uno de los mas altos de la ciudad, dentro había un ascensor que trabajaba con llaves en lugar de botones, ella extrajo una llave oculta de su cabello, {**:Piso-50:**} en la parte superior tenia una gran bola donde estaban las residencias mas costosas. Lapiz-Lazuli estaban bastante impresionados y yo igual. Porque una ladrona posee un apartamento en semejante lugar? "Un cliente no tenía forma de pagarme así que me dio este lugar como parte del pago..." Eso dijo ella antes de que pudiéramos preguntarle.

Cada apartamento ocupaba todo un piso, Con grandes ventajas con vistas a toda la ciudad en 360 grados. Husky nos garantizó que el suelo y el techo están perfectamente aislados, nadie escucharía nada de lo que dijéramos ahí.

"YaaaJuú!" Arrojamos todo el dinero en un montón Husky por fin dio un grito de felicidad, oficialmente habíamos escapado de la policía.

Husky comenzó a contar el botín, mientra lápiz y Lazuli se ofrecieron de voluntarios para comprar cosas para celebrar, licor, carne, viandas…

"Quiero carne de Dinosaurio..."(Lapiz) - "Vino..."(Husky) - "Ropa nueva..."(Lazuli)

"Dime pequeño, necesitas algo en particular?"Lazuli no deja de hablarme como si fuera un niño... da igual.

"Si, necesito ropa nueva, aunque me moleste, tendrá que ser ropa de niño." - "Yo me encargo. Algo más? " - "Quiero... comida para bebes."

Todos me miraron raro.

"Tengo mis motivos…" necesito adaptar mi cuerpo a la comida solida de alguna forma, la comida de bebes suena como la mejor opción. "...Husky! por hoy quiero descansar, mañana iremos a buscar a esa gente que conoce gente a la que tu conoces."

Husky entro en pánico por una fracción de segundo, pero inmediato actuó como si no pasara nada "Claro, cumpliré mi parte del trato, no te preocupes." Su modo gato asustado volvió…

* * *

**A/n: Así vamos.**

**Refleccion del día: Un hombre mayo viajo desde el campo para visitar a su hija en la ciudad. Durante el almuerzo el Hombre pregunto por el periódico. Su hija le contesto: "Aquí ya no usamos periódicos para leer las noticias, dañan el ambiente y son anticuados. toma, usa mi teléfono en su lugar." su padre la miro y miro el teléfono en su mano. Finalmente el hombre se decidió, tomo el teléfono y lo aventó contra la mesa, quebrando totalmente la pantalla.**  
**"Ese teléfono me costo $800!" Grito su hija.**

**su padre solo dijo "Que caro es matar una mosca hoy en día."**


	7. Chapter 7: Se acabo?

**Disclaimer: **Si se preguntan el porque de la pausa repentina, resulta que mi perrita Bulldog(Yaky-Lu) tuvo 10 cachorritos, no es broma, toda mi productividad se a ido al suelo este ultimo mes. Pero pasadas 6 semanas los cachorros están todos gorditos, ya se defienden solos y comen comida solidad por su cuenta. No tengo que alimentarlos cada 2 horas como cuando estaban recién nacidos y la perra se los quería comer. Así que ya puedo seguir con esta vagancia, que les parece.

* * *

***En una azotea de la ciudad del norte.**

"Piensa positivo, piensa cosas positivas…hup!" dije que saldría al tejado a tomar aire fresco, pero la verdad es que estoy desesperado por aprender a volar.

No importa lo que intente, simplemente no puedo despegarme del suelo. Es posible que, al igual de 'gritar muy fuerte' no sea la clave para lanzar un kameha, pensar cosas positivas tampoco sea la clave para volar? Ese maldito Tingle mintió todo este tiempo.

En casi 2 horas lo único que he conseguido es invertir mi gravedad durante un instante, dar un 360 y caer sobre mi cráneo, mas aya de eso no he progresado nada.

Recapitulando mis poderes se han activado 2 veces, las dos veces cuando estaba en peligro de muerte. Como una especie de mecanismo de defensa. Es como si estuviera ahí en el fondo de mi cerebro pero no se como procesarlo.

Por suerte tengo esta azotea para practicar, La altura la convierte en el lugar mas privado de la ciudad, aquí arriba nadie puede verme saltar como niño especial, A no ser que aya alguien mas arriba..."!" ...mierda me olvide de Kami-Sama en el templo sagrado. Me ha estado viendo todo este tiempo? Espero que este muy ocupado ignorando a los niños con cáncer u otras cosas que hacen los dioses y no me estuviera espiando. Pero por si acaso..." woooO!, Suficiente calentamiento por hoy, no quiero lesionarme un tendon jeJejeJe!" Camina normal, solo camina normal, que vergüenza.

* * *

***Más tarde.**

El apartamento de Husky tiene todos los lujo que uno pueda pedir, Una cocina para preparar comida 5 estrellas, yacusi con burbujas, habitaciones climatizadas y un televisor gigante para ver la final de la ChampionsLeague como dios manda. Estoy tan cómodo aquí que no quiero ni pensar en irme a las montañas a entrenar como un ermitaño, no es como que tenga una fecha limite para empezar mi entrenamiento.

Ahora que lo pienso… "Lazuli, cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí escondidos?"

"Uhm? Como un mes mas o menos por que preguntas?" Contesto la rubia de ojos color Lazuli con expresión perezosa.

"No, nada en especial, solo… se me olvidó… podrías cambia el canal, esa película ya la he visto como 3 veces."Yep, no tengo prisa alguna.

"Pon las noticias, quiero ver algún accidente o un atraco, cualquier cosa donde salga sangre. Ya sabes buenas noticias." Dijo el puberto de cabello negro, con cara de aburrimiento.

Los 3 ocupábamos el sofá de la sala de estar frente al televisor, por desgracia para mi, en este mundo no existe el internet como en mi mundo anterior, así que la televisión por cable es la única manera que tenemos para matar el aburrimiento. Claro que hay internet en este mundo, pero es una conexión de 52kbs para los civiles, o sea nada.

"Ustedes 3 se pueden saber que están haciendo?" Husky la mercenaria acaba de entrar en la habitación llena de rabia. Iracunda por algún motivo, pero no hemos echo nada en toda la mañana así que no se me ocurre porque esta tan enojada. Los tres nos miramos pensando 'quien hizo que? Fuiste tú o fui yo?', finalmente Lápiz se rindió primero.

"Nosotros no hemos echo nada"

"Ese es el punto, 'NADA!' ninguno de ustedes esta haciendo nada!" Si! y que?

"Que pasa, llevamos viviendo así casi un mes y parecía que no te importaba, es mas tú tampoco haces mucho salvo darle al botón de encendido del robot aspiradora cada 3 días. Porque ahora te vienes a molestar con nosotros" Lazuli tiene un buen punto, nosotros estamos aquí cultivando polvo pero Husky tampoco se queda atrás.

"Si que pasa? Porque estas tan enojada" me rindo yo tampoco no puedo resolver el misterio.

"Quieren saber que me pasa!? Quieren saber!?… Mmmm! Miren!"

Así tal cual, ella levantó un gran saco vacío, algo desgastado nada especial. ¿Que se supone que tenemos que mirar?

"ehh? Alguien se robó la feria?" no se me ocurre otra cosa.

"NO! Este es el saco del botín del robo al banco...  
"¿?"

"...esta vacío!..."  
"¿?"

"...Se acabo el dinero."  
"¿¡QUEEE!?"x3. Esta si es una crisis.

Habían como 30 millones ahí, como es posible que se acabara tan rápido.

"Me niego a volver a vivir como antes, yo tenia el sueño de comer carne de dinosaurio a diario hasta que muriera o se extinguieran los dinosaurios, no quiero rebajarme a comer vaca."(Lapiz)

"Yo necesito reponer mi maquillaje y no tengo ropa para el invierno, que se supone que voy hacer, usar ropa usada...NO!"(Lazuli)

"Ustedes 2 son los que mas han estado quemando dinero, cállense… Que fue lo que pasó?"

Hace un mes, planeaba acompañar a Husky para conseguir información de Tao Pai Pai pero ese día pasaron cosas.

Primero la comida para bebes me pateo las entrañas muy fuerte, me pase la mañana encerrado en el baño manchando las paredes. No fui el único que la paso mal, Lapiz comió tanto que hubo que moverlo para ver si estaba respirando, Husky tomo hasta vomitar y tuvo la resaca de su vida la mañana siguiente. Y Lazuli, bueno, ella se fue de compras.

Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, al día siguiente Lapiz consiguió carne de dragón extremadamente ilegal, extremadamente deliciosa, Husky compro un sake cinta azul y Lazuli ordeno por catalogo una silla masajeadora. Yo fui débil y tuve que probar un poco de la carne lo cual me regresó al inodoro, pero descubrí que mi cuerpo tolera bien el saque y ya que estamos tenia que probar la silla de masaje.

Si, una cosa llevo a la otra, y creo que eso resume como hemos pasado todo este tiempo.

"Creo que es tiempo de volver al camino."Dijo Husky cabizbaja mientras se posaba en la silla masajeadora (Ahora solo es una silla, Lapiz la descompuso).

"Cierto...ah? Me recuerdan cual era el camino?" preguntó Lapiz, y es una buena pregunta, cual era el camino?

"El plan original era asaltar un banco para conseguir fondos, como nadie en la patrulla roja tenia experiencia en atracos, el doctor Gero tuvo la idea contratar algún mercenario con la experiencia robando bancos." Lazuli la compradora compulsiva estaba en posición fetal en la orilla de sofá, demasiado acostumbrada es su nuevo estilo de vida como para volver atrás.

"Si, el trato era que Husky recibiría un millón por coordinar el golpe, nosotros pondríamos todo el equipo y nos quedaríamos con todo el dinero para… ah! Se suponía que teníamos que entregarle el dinero a la patrulla roja. Ahora somos traidores no podemos volver."Arrecostado en el otro extremo del sofá Lapiz tiraba de su cabello en plan 'se cometieron errores'.

"Enserio planeaban volver con la patrulla roja. Pensé que se habían pasado de bando cuando decidieron seguirlo... a él." Husky me señala y… Un momento..!

Todas la miradas caen sobre mi… en que momento se convirtieron en mi familia, juzgando-me en silencio y preguntadme cuando voy a conseguir un trabajo.

Lazuli es la primera en romper el 'silencio incomodo' "No me había percatado antes pero… creo que has estado engordando… No puedo creer que alguien engordara tanto con solo agua." Si, En medio del sofá, encallado como una morsa me encuentro haciendo una imitación del gran patriarca de namek. El problema es que esto acostumbrado a comer como un humano y al parecer eso es como 8 veces lo que come un Namekiano usualmente.

"De acuerdo, Ya no podemos quedarnos aquí, o si? **:3**" **:v** Husky niega con la cabeza. "Y ustedes tendrán que volver a la patrulla roja?"

Los hermanos se miraron un momento antes de decir "Preferimos irnos con tigo"

"Con migo? Son idiotas? Saben lo que eso significa?" me señalo a mi propia barriga para dejar claro el error que están cometiendo.

"Ya te conocemos, pero eso significa que estamos mas cerca de la venganza..."-"Si, El tiene razón, entre la patrulla roja y tu, pues… no tenemos muchas opciones… creemos que el Rey Piccolo tiene mas posibilidades de matar al maldito niño de la cola."

Los 2 parecen muy decididos.

No me gusta. Una cosa es ir por el mundo dando palos de ciego, pero guiar a otros hacia el acantilado?

"Están seguros que quieren seguirme." Que soy? Jesucristo.

"Si!/Claro."

"Ok, Pero. Primero tengo que encontrar a alguien, luego Me ire de viaje si quieren pueden venir con migo… no hay problema en quedarnos solo un par de días mas, aún tenemos comida, cierto?" **:v** Husky niega con la cabeza. "Entonces comencemos a empacar. Husky recuerdas el trato entre nosotros."

"Si con eso me deshago de ustedes. Vamos ahora mismo, ya me estaba cansando de la rutina de todas formas."

* * *

***En ese momento en las montañas**

En una red de cavernas secretas, cercana a la ciudad del Norte un hombrecillo gordo de piel blanca corría casi sin aliento. Rápidamente llega hasta una enorme puerta, se da prisa para introducir un código en el tablero electrónico mientras trata de recuperar el aliento. Al abrirse la puerta aparece un laboratorio secreto con frascos gigantes donde cuerpos posiblemente humanos flotaban libremente(Especímenes), no se puede decir a simple vista si están vivos o muertos.

"Dr, Gero, los encontré..! Dr. Gero?"

"Estoy aquí, Dr. Frappé. Espero que sea algo importante como para interrumpir mi trabajo." Sin desviar la mirada del microscopio el Dr. Gero apura con la mano a su colega cientifico.

Sabiendo lo irritable que puede ser su colega, este procura ir directo al punto. "Los especímenes #17 y #18 los encontré."

"Como dices!?" interesado en la noticia hace una pausa en su trabajo para atender al hombrecillo albino.

"Desaparecieron hace un mes, cuando los enviamos a conseguir fondos, lo recuerda."

"Claro que los recuerdo, no solo no trajeron nada de dinero sino que también perdimos armamento muy valioso. Maldigo sus nombres cada ves que la vieja computadora se sobre-calienta o los filtros fallan. Como se supone que consiga resultados trabajando en estas condiciones tan precarias."

"Bueno si, es una pena que tengamos tampoco personal que debamos usar a los sujetos de prueba como si fueran soldados."

"Un pena, pero prosiga como es que los encontró después de tanto tiempo."

"Si después del fallido asalto al banco muchos civiles se apropiaron de grandes cantidades de dinero, eso hizo que fuera imposible para la policía rastrear a los culpables, finalmente los dieron por perdidos… Pero decidí hacer mi propia búsqueda y encontré registro de una serie de compras frívolas..."  
"Frívolas?"  
"...Cosas muy lujosas. Al principio parecía que nada estaba conectado, ropa, muebles, comida, equipo deportivo… Pero cuando sumas todo..."

"AL GRANO!"

Apurado busca entre sus papeles un mapa de la ciudad del norte con una serie de marcas "A si, encontré un patrón en las compras que llevaban al mismo punto, aquí! ...Envié una carta a los dueños de estos edificios haciendo-me pasar por policía y les pedí copias de las cintas de seguridad del ultimo mes y... mire."

Un manojo de fotografías a blanco y negro mostraban imágenes de Lapiz, Lazuli y Husky regresando de las compras. El Dr. Gero no pudo dejar de notar como estaban gastando el dinero que tanto necesitaba.

Y aparecieron una serie de arrugas en la frente del viejo. "Donde están?"

"Ciudad del norte, distrito 7, Edificio de apartamentos numer..."  
"Llame a la coronel Violeta... Hay que poner un ejemplo con los traidores."

"Como usted diga Dr."

* * *

**A/n:** Había una ves alguien tan feo pero tan feo, que el día que entró a un concurso de feo, tú madre se retiro del competitivo.


End file.
